


【茸米】Like Fire Tonight

by luoqinghe



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoqinghe/pseuds/luoqinghe
Relationships: 茸米 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	【茸米】Like Fire Tonight

全员存活 涉及暗杀组、护卫组

乔鲁诺已成年时间设定

“福葛你最好告诉我为什么暗杀小队也在参与这个任务？我敢肯定我刚才看到了梅洛尼，见鬼，他还穿着一身及其暴露的衣服，他妈的还有两个胸？？现在黑帮做任务都流行变装了吗？”米斯达压低声音向着领口夹着的小型对讲机咆哮。“他还戴了个蕾丝面纱？我现在看着一个伪娘混蛋打算对不知道是谁的一个人下手然后我还躲在后厨不能出去，哦我的天我希望他的目标不是我们这次的目标。哦不不不梅洛尼正在接近那个涉毒的肥猪，我要冲出去了，福葛！我真的要冲出去了！”米斯达扯开不怎么合身的侍应生的衬衫扣子，露出一大片的胸肌，他肩膀上还挂着短款的西装外套。他现在就蹲在阴影里用枪对准梅洛尼，只要他敢动那个人就要接受子弹的攻击。

“嘿你等等米斯达！别冲动！你现在冲出去一会儿没有办法收场。”福葛的声音带着呲啦的电流声在米斯达耳蜗里塞得耳机中响起。

“我不能让他杀了那个人，杀了他的得是我。”米斯达语速极快，他脑子里已经快速闪过了好几个怎么脱身的方案。如果可能的话他并不想跟梅洛尼对上，而且他根本想不通这个只在后方遥控替身的家伙为什么自己来了现场，他的目的是什么？

其实米斯达想的有点多。梅洛尼出现在这里只是一个巧合，不过只是他突然想参加这个酒会，然后把自己打扮成女人成功的混了进来，并且还拉上了加丘。不过他之前突然发现了装扮成侍应生的米斯达，于是打算，给自己找点乐子。毕竟让布加拉提小队吃瘪那就是暗杀小队的胜利。

大概一小时前，梅洛尼与一个找他来搭讪的男人调笑了几句，得知他带了两个貌美的情妇来一同参加酒会，那人还没有脑子的邀请梅洛尼要不要跟他的女伴认识一下。

“那男人真是有够坏的不是吗？明明都有两个女伴了还来招惹我。我打算去看看那女人能不能成为完美的母体。毒贩的情妇，啊，Di molto！她们是不是拥有美丽的身材还有及其情色邪恶的灵魂呢？让我看看……这个血液样本好像还不错……”梅洛尼丝毫不在意他现在的穿着并不适合蹲下的这个动作，高叉裙把他的胯骨还有丁字裤的内裤边儿都露了出来，他的手指在放在地上的电脑上快速的敲动，加丘站在他身边，目光死死盯着梅洛尼漏出的整条大腿还有半边儿胯骨。

“好了我要去找母体给我生下一个不错的作品，米斯达好像还没发现我们俩，等娃娃脸出生了我们就去试一试他今天打扮成侍应生是想来做什么。是那个倒卖艺术品的？还是那个搞军火的？今儿这场看来是来对了。”

加丘缩回去伸向梅洛尼胯骨的手。

米斯达并不知道在他认认真真扮演着侍应生给人端酒的时候他已经被盯上了。“这位小姐您今天的穿着真是优雅，深紫色完美的衬托出了您的高贵。”他将托盘微微下压便于那位女士拿走香槟。那女人笑了笑顺手拿出小费放在米斯达的托盘上。“感谢您的慷慨，祝您青春永驻。”米斯达微微躬身向她行了个礼，转身离开。

乔鲁诺坐在二楼的包厢里，时不时撩起帘子看看楼下的动静。没有规定说老板不可以跑外勤，况且他跟米斯达私底下那点儿关系大家也都是心知肚明。男朋友出任务然后跟过来看看什么，很好，很可以理解。

他看到米斯达往身边走过的女性饱满的胸脯上瞟了一眼。为什么他能看到着实是因为米斯达看了一眼还不够，又回头补了一眼。

“您从刚才开始就一直在往楼下卡，请问您是在看些什么？”坐在乔鲁诺对面的军火供应商询问道。

“啊没什么。一个性感的美人而已。”他摇摇头，放下帘子，眨了眨眼。“我们继续刚才的话题吧。”他很相信米斯达的能力，这次任务他一定能完美的完成的。

楼下突然传来爆炸声，而且气温骤降。乔鲁诺撩开帘子一看，加丘和米斯达战成一团，梅洛尼的娃娃脸抱着任务目标在那啃。

乔鲁诺的内心是崩溃的。为什么一个简单的暗杀任务会跟暗杀组的人打起来？而且梅洛尼，那是梅洛尼吗？

眼看着任务目标就要死在娃娃脸嘴下，米斯达连发三颗子弹。“打爆他的头，pistols！”

“呀呼——！”

现在那个可怜的任务目标没了半张脸还被打碎了脑壳，死的不能再死了。

“赶紧撤别打了米斯达！任务目标死了就别跟暗杀组的人打。”福葛道。

“那我也得走的了啊！”米斯达看着自己被冰冻住的左腿感到非常火大。之前保护特里休的时候就是加丘，现在还是这个玩冰的混蛋，这是什么八字不合命运的指引吗？而且那个梅洛尼还趁乱开了几枪，米斯达一不留神没躲过去，身上又多了几个枪伤，疼死了。这帮人为什么要来没事找事啊有毛病啊？回去一定让布加拉提好好问问里苏特是怎么管手底下的人的，对给同事添乱就这么感兴趣？

粗大的藤蔓凭空生长隔开了米斯达和加丘，乔鲁诺扶着枝叉从二楼降下来。

黑帮教父的出场非常管用，瞬间制止了一场莫名其妙的战斗。

等两人都离开现场，他们乘上乔鲁诺的车子之后。“乔、乔鲁诺？你怎么也在这？”米斯达看着乔鲁诺惊讶道。

“你可以任意发挥你的想象力，盖多。”乔鲁诺声音很温柔，盖多的发音在他嘴里有一种说不清道不明的暧昧。“大概是老板关心下属会不会背着自己找外遇？”

“乔鲁诺你不会吧？”米斯达震惊的坐直了身子，然后就因为胸腹处的枪上造成的疼痛被迫僵硬了身子靠在椅背上。

“别乱动了，等会儿回去给你治伤，只是盯着你的同时顺便谈一下枪支供应。”乔鲁诺看着米斯达的衣着，完全敞开的白衬衫下面是蜜色的皮肤，腹肌因痛楚而绷紧，细密的汗珠从毛孔里渗出来附着在皮肤上。衬衫的底部只有有半截塞在裤腰里，另一半皱巴巴的挂在外面。外面的西装外搭不知道被他扔到了哪，胡乱挽起的袖口上还带着血污。子弹应该是嵌在肌肉里了，出血量不多，但干涸的血迹还是斑斑点点的凝结在皮肤上，在裤子上殷出暗色的痕迹。

即使见过很多次了，这种身上带着硝烟和血腥气的盖多·米斯达还是让乔鲁诺着迷。他们的车尾灯在深夜划过一条鲜红的光，就像是米斯达射出的子弹，炸开绚烂的光芒。米斯达拨弄着车载收音机，劲爆的摇滚乐从不那么优质的音响里播放出来，米斯达脸上带着畅快的笑意，嘴里跟着音乐哼唱，时而因为疼痛声音会走调，然后他再愉悦的笑起来，再因为疼痛不得不收敛。他享受这样的生活，乔鲁诺想，而我爱着这样的他。不是受了伤自己孤独的处理伤口然后在无人的孤独里计划下一个目标，而是品尝着自己的血肉和子弹，然后沉醉的嗅闻着硝烟的呛人味道，即使呛到流泪也甘之如饴。

他们磕磕绊绊的走进家里，在门口就迫不及待的接吻，撕咬，米斯达嘴里全是铁锈味，但乔鲁诺不介意，他用他嘴里玫瑰味的漱口水味道中和那辛辣的味道，让它们交织成名为欲望的味道。乔鲁诺按在米斯达的枪伤上，指尖顺着伤口钻进去，触碰那颗嵌在里面的子弹。米斯达疼的发抖，呜咽声淹没在交缠的舌头之间，顺着来不及吞咽的津液一同溢出来。乔鲁诺的舌尖触碰到了米斯达嘴里的伤口，他用了点力舔着黏膜撕裂的位置，与伤口相触的部分仿佛也感觉到了刺痛。他掏出钥匙勉勉强强打开了门，然后直接把米斯达按倒在了门内。

他又探向下一处枪伤，那枚子弹卡在了米斯达的肋骨边缘，而表层的皮肤肌肉紧紧的闭合着，他只能强行撬开那紧紧闭合的皮肉，将手指伸进肌肉组织里。伤口被重新撕裂，挤压出的血液顺着手指流下来，滴在地上绽开一朵玫瑰。米斯达咬住乔鲁诺的下唇，牙齿的力量忽轻忽重。

晚风帮他们管上了那没人顾及的门。

“再忍一下米斯达。”乔鲁诺含糊的说。米斯达放开乔鲁诺，重重的靠在墙上，子弹变成的骨骼和肌肉组织迅速的填补着他的伤口，他仿佛能感觉到肉芽钻入完好的组织与它们融合，皮肉长得还没完全，动作大了就会又有被撕裂的感觉。被乔鲁诺治疗的感觉是真的不好受，他想，比刚受伤的时候还要疼。汗珠从米斯达的额前滑下来，被他浓密的睫毛挡住，他眨眨眼，那粒汗珠就滚落下来和地上的鲜血混在一起。

米斯达的裤子被扯下来一半，皮带早就不知道扔在了哪个犄角旮旯。“你知道吗，盖多，在我看着你穿白衬衫的时候，我就想扒下来你这身衣服了。”乔鲁诺揉捏着米斯达的胸部，那胸肌没有女孩子那样的棉软，但是韧性十足。他指缝间夹着肉粒揉搓，让紧绷的肌肉为他放松下来，让因战斗和疼痛而戒备的身体为他变得柔软，向他开放。

“想听点音乐吗？乔鲁诺？”米斯达半闭着眼喘息，“我昨天刚买了一张碟，我还没听过呢。”

“让这首歌被你听第一次的时候我们在做爱吗？”乔鲁诺鼻尖凑近了米斯达的后颈，那里有香水，汗液，还有米斯达的味道。他呼出一口气，湿润的舌头轻柔的舔过。“然后你之后每一次听这首歌都能回忆起我是怎么操你的。”

“也不错。”米斯达舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，翻出那张碟放入碟片机。

[Like fire tonight  
You light up the sky  
You are the power,  
You heat up my heart  
Desire tonight  
Our love make us fly  
We are like fire tonight]

“这首歌词还挺应景的，盖多。”乔鲁诺按着米斯达精瘦的腰，舔吻着他的乳头，他把那甜的湿漉漉亮晶晶的，带着乳晕都泛起红。“需要我给你翻译一下吗？你的英语水平最近有没有什么突飞猛进的提升？”

“我想我需要翻译。”米斯达拽散了乔鲁诺的发辫，刚成年的半大青年金沙一样的头发散落下来，长及腰际，米斯达的手就穿梭在垂落的发丝间，让它们缠绕在手指上。

“我们是火焰，用欲望燃烧今夜。”乔鲁诺趴在米斯达身上，手伸到床底去找润滑液，他没够到，又放出替身来摸，黄金体验帮他找到了那个小瓶子。

“只有你干的出来用替身拿润滑液的事。”米斯达喘息着，低头吻在乔鲁诺的发顶。“你只要从我身上移开一点就能够到，你还非得用替身。”

“我不想离开你的身体。”乔鲁诺直起身子，拉着米斯达的小腿到自己肩头，胡乱的往他胯间倒了小半瓶润滑液。冰凉的液体洒在炽热的皮肤上，米斯达应激性的瑟缩了一下，不过那液体很的冷意快就被体温所同化，仅仅是微凉。半透明的液滴挂在卷曲的黑色毛发上，被乔鲁诺揉散，他娴熟的在硬挺的柱身上滑动两下，就把手伸到了后面。

乔鲁诺的三根手指在米斯达的肠道里搅动，同时米斯达手里握着自己的性器有一搭没一搭的动作。乔鲁诺的头发垂下来，挡住了他白皙的半张脸，米斯达看见他鼻尖上泛着绯红，浅金色的长睫毛微微颤抖着。他是那样的专注，专注的仿佛是在教堂祷告，可事实上他的手指正在米斯达身体里，他弯曲着指节，富有技巧的找到敏感点然后旋转，按压。他可以只靠手就让米斯达高潮，是的，他可以，米斯达在心中肯定。

“差不多可以了，你进来把。”米斯达道。他看见乔鲁诺的胯下鼓鼓囊囊，性器被束缚在内裤里不的解放。他一定想让性器插进我柔软的里面，而我也一样渴求着他的插入，然后他会插到我最深的地方，恨不得连囊袋都挤进来，给他一直想要的痛快感。

事实也正如米斯达所想的那样，他被狠狠的贯穿，填满，快感让他扬起脖子，暴露出脆弱的喉管，乔鲁诺咬住他的喉结，米斯达听见自己发出了暗哑的呻吟声。乔鲁诺目光灼灼的盯着他们相连的地方，阴茎被吞进去然后又抽出来，带出来一小片肠肉和一小摊不知道是体液还是润滑液的液体，他看着自己的囊袋拍打在屁股上，体液被这种狂暴的动作贱得飞起，蹭在米斯达的小腹上。

米斯达的体内紧绞着乔鲁诺，情欲让他头脑发昏，音乐声断断续续的像是飘在云端。他想要叫出来，但又被操的喘不过气来，心跳声撞击着耳膜，他们相连的地方火热，但皮肤有因不够温暖的室温而冰冷。乔鲁诺的手滑过米斯达偏冷的大腿，热度从接触的地方源源不断的传来。米斯达想他大概是要化掉了，那首歌说得不错，乔鲁诺就是火，是金箔，带着火光融化了他的身体和灵魂，让他们变成巧克力糖浆一样的东西。

乔鲁诺抓着米斯达的屁股往自己腰上送，过多的润滑让米斯达的屁股滑不溜手，乔鲁诺抓的时候手感就像是抓了一手的水，光滑又难以抓住。他的手陷进了米斯达那比一般男性挺翘的臀部，让臀瓣分得更开。米斯达的小腿肌肉绷紧了又骤然柔软下来，脚趾在空气中缩在一起，他的手抓着乔鲁诺过长的金发，头皮上传来的刺痛助长了乔鲁诺的欲望，他发着狠的操身下的人，看着他因快感而迷乱。他自己又何尝不是混乱的呢，他眼里闪烁着米斯达唇间漏出的那一点粉红舌尖，耳侧沁出的细密汗珠，还有那双盈着水的纯黑色眼眸。

男人之间的性包含着暴力鲜血，他们不需要温温吞吞的，更喜欢疯狂的，最好是像野兽一样，恨不得将对方嚼碎了吞进自己的肚子里，这样就融为一体了。

米斯达射出的精液有几滴溅在了下巴上，乔鲁诺丝毫不介意的舔舐那几液体，他带着米斯达的味道同他接吻，他们身下的床单沾着红白交织的痕迹——米斯达的伤口在剧烈的动作下又撕裂了，不过那疼痛在沉浸于快感之中的两人身上只能充当助燃剂，点燃肾上腺素。乔鲁诺从米斯达身体里退出来，没了阴茎的阻碍，白色的精液从红肿的穴口里流出来，滴在本就湿得一塌糊涂的床单上。

“你又不带套。”米斯达的声音带着刚高潮之后的疲懒，他随手摸了一把自己的股间，黏糊糊的液体在他指缝间拉出了丝。

“顾不上了。”乔鲁诺亲吻着自己的爱人，贴近的胸膛里两个心脏以不同的频率跳动着，但它们都是火热的炽烈的，血管里燃烧着火焰。

“我觉得我们还可以再来一次。”乔鲁诺扒下之前一直挂在米斯达身上的衬衫。“你穿衬衫的样子真的非常性感。”

“我以为你更喜欢我的露腰短衣？”

“那不一样。”

那首歌是《Like fire tonight》，发行时间2004年。


End file.
